


I am an Idiot, You Already Know That

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, POV George Weasley, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Self-Esteem Issues, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Reader, the twins' best friend for years, who has a lot of self-image issues is a cinnamon roll. And George is painfully hungry for this certain cinnamon roll. But the issue is, he also is an idiot.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	I am an Idiot, You Already Know That

Being best friends with the Weasley twins was tough. Being in love with one of them was tougher. Especially when both of them were incredibly touchy and knew nothing about personal space, having an identical twin and five other siblings would do that to a person. Twins were tall, sharp and built nicely. I was shorter, more average looking and plump. They never made fun of my looks or looked at me any differently than a usual girl, even though most of the times I would exclude myself from other girls when I talked about such things. As I was not even half as attractive as them and no boy or girl would ever want to date me. My friendship with twins was unexpected; being best friends with them was shocking to all. Not only because they were 9-10/10 and I wasn't even on the scale. But I also wasn't in the same year with them, not that it really mattered after all of us graduated. I was in the same year with Ginny and a Slytherin. A weird friend group but it didn't stop us. They noticed some Gryffindors bullying me in my second year and noticing I wasn't as confident as other Slytherins, full of insecurities and weaknesses when it came to my body; they decided to take me under their wings. Even after they were expelled, they kept writing to me and forcing me to stay at Burrow, knowing my bad relationship with my parents. It wasn't really a physical abuse but a lot of physiological abuse. They were one of the main reasons I hated myself and my body. I remember the first time they brought me to the Borrow and Mrs Weasley's shock at seeing Ginny's Slytherin classmate with her middle children. But she warmed up on me after a few days. And noticed all my confidence and self-love issues, guessing their links with my parents, she decided to adopt me and compliment me every time she could, making me blush and stutter. 

It was a few years after the war; I still could remember the war and the hours Fred and I spent after the ruins of the corridor, that fell on us. A protective spell was shielding us like an umbrella from the stones weighing more than us, and older than the earliest known member of our family trees. I remember holding onto Fred as he held me close, calming both of us down and cursing George saying, "If he started celebrating and did not notice our absence, let's kill him," he said, "I mean we are his better halves." George, Percy and Bill rescued us after some time, which felt like years for us. I still remembered the way George pulled me to his chest and did not let me go even after Fred made fun of him killing me right after almost a corridor did. 

I was on my way to visit the boys at the shop. I baked fresh muffins, 8 with blueberries and raspberries and 8 with chocolate. I knew both boys loved non-magical muffins better than magical ones, so I spent an hour baking them. 

"(Y/N)!" I heard Ron's shout as he saw me entering the shop before he could reach me two identical tall men appeared behind me. Both were grabbing the things off my hand and apparating them to their apartment. Then with a fast move, Fred wrapped his arm around my thick waist and pulled me into him, pressing a soft kiss to my head.

"There is my favourite wreckage buddy," he said, squeezing my body to him. George swatted at his twin and pulled me to himself, softer, more gentle. He bent down to kiss my cheek and whispered, "Welcome, love. Don't mind the idiot," he said, leading me upstairs, I gave Ron a brief hug as he winked at me knowing his brothers' possessiveness of me quite well. George's hands didn't leave the small of my back, Fred winking at me once in a while. Fred knew of my crush on George, but he swore secrecy to me. Knowing my fragile mental state and self-esteem issues, that was one thing he would never mess with. They put a small room on the second floor of the room, where they could rest but wasn't as private as their flat. It was more of an "employee's only" room. They knew I wasn't comfortable making them sit at their flat on work hours, knowing their minds were halfway there. So I convinced them to build this room. The room was quite cosy with big chairs, two sofas: a small refrigerator and a bathroom. George half laid on one of the couches, pulling my body to his, Fred sat on my other side and pulled my legs to his lap. 

"You haven't been drinking water," he said, pinching my ankles, "your ankles are swollen."

"I am fat Freddie; it is normal my ankles are thick."

"You are beautiful," George murmured at the same time Fred slapped the sole of my foot, "I didn't say thick, I said swollen. I have known you since you were 12, girly, I know how your ankles look like," he said once more hitting me.

"Stop hitting me!" I said, kicking his stomach softly. He just trapped my feet in his hands, which was an easy job for him, considering his hands were larger than my feet. Meanwhile, George nestled his chin on my shoulder, managing to pull my upper body on his chest, and arm around my waist, fingertips grazing my belly. 

"How have you been?" George asked in a gentle voice, breath brushing the side of my face. Fred was looking right into my eyes, smirking at my blush by his twin's close proximity. 

"Same as usual, still trying to finish my research but have been having a writer's block lately. Can't even write half a page," I said honestly, they would notice if I lied anyway.

"Come stay with us for a while," George said, Fred just nodded with that damn smirk still plastered to his face. 

"I would hate to bother you boys," I said. The idea of living under the same roof with George, seeing him every day and night, knowing him, being in touched by him constantly. Fred's look softened, rubbing my calf softly, encouraging.

"You should stay," he said, "George is always less annoying when you are around, and we haven't seen you in ages." After a few more minutes, I was convinced. George came back to my place to help me pack. Other than one big suitcase to stay with them for Merlin knows how long, George told me to also pack for the weekend we were to spend at the Burrow. He was tasked with packing all food I had in the house to bring back to their place to avoid any moulding or infestation. He helped me to settle in their main guest room, which they let only me to stay in and was unofficially my room. After closing the shop, all three of us apparated right in front of the Burrow, Fred carrying my weekend bag. 

"You are late!" Molly exclaimed not noticing me standing between the two giants, "Everyone is already here, and you are an hour late! Couldn't you send an owl I was worried!" Then her gaze fell on me, and a giant smile appeared on her face, "Oh my sweet (Y/N)!" she said, running to hug me. I was trapped in her soft arms, tightly pressed to the woman. 

"Mom, it would be nice if we had her alive, you know?" George joked.

"Yes, mother. She already nearly died from being crushed. No need to repeat that experience." Fred said. Molly slapped her arm and led me inside, holding me by the waist. Ron waved at me not as excited as everyone else as er saw each other a few hours ago. But everyone else was surprised. I didn't visit in a few months, the research taking most of my time and my depression resurfacing. I barely could convince myself to visit twins but knowing me; they would apparate in my house without any warning. But the shop was taking more and more time which left us without each other for weeks.

Bill and Ginny stood up, seeing me, Ginny outran her older brother and crushed me in a hug.

"You are here!" she said, hugging me tighter, "It has been so long! And you look so pretty!" she said, making me blush, "She is always pretty," Bill said, giving me a side hug and a kiss on my cheek. George pulled me from his brothers' arms in a swift move, tucking me under his arm. I was used to this possessive behaviour, from both of the twins, as I was their friend first, and they didn't like to share me with their siblings. Sharing everything with five other people would probably make it. But usually, Fred would act too, this time it was only George and had a warning look on his face, which was unusual.

"Chill out, Georgie," Ginny giggled, "no one is stealing your girl."

***

The days at Burrow always went fast and in a haze. I got along with all the siblings, well except Percy but he didn't really like hanging around with anyone, but we were in good terms, he was one of the first people who reacted when Fred and I were trapped under the ruins. It was late Saturday afternoon, Ginny, Ron, Fred and Harry were playing Quidditch while George and I were laying on the grass, my head resting on his chest. He had an arm around my upper back, eyes on his siblings. I was surprised when he refused to play Quidditch with them. But George was softer than his twin, and he had his moments where he yearned for some peace and quiet. And usually at those times, he would hide with me. 

"You feeling okay?" I asked, resting a palm on just above his ribcage. He just nodded, pressing a soft kiss to my temple, his arms squeezing me to his lean body, "You are much quieter, love." I said, watching his handsome face, his soft hazel eyes aimed at the sky. 

"I just feel at ease. I missed you, you know. It has been I while since I saw your beautiful face," he said, turning to me, I faces were closer than I expected, his breath hitting my lips, breathing each other's air. He smiled softly leaning to kiss my nose, which made me giggle at him, "It is nice to have you here now," I snuggled further into him, near enough to breath in his scent. 

"I missed you too, Georgie," I admitted, resting my eyes, feeling safe by his side. 

"Oi!" I heard, as suddenly someone jumped to my other side and fell half on top of me. I heard a silent growl from George's chest. I opened my eyes to see Fred's ginger hair right in front of my nose; he was draped on my chest, hand resting on my hip, face buried in my chest. Fred never had any limits and was inappropriate most of the times, but I knew he didn't have any bad intentions and saw me as a sister, so I had no issues with his intimacy. But George had, he pushed Fred off me, but he clung to me, which resulted in me rolling on top of the man. 

"Let her go, Fred," George demanded.

"Why would I?" he asked adjusting me and sitting up, so I was sitting on his thigh, my legs over his, and arm around my back, "you had her all afternoon, now it is my turn."

"You don't have to harass her," he said, "let her off your bloody lap," he said. A weird annoyance was lingering in his voice. Fred just laughed, pressing me to his chest, and starting dropping kisses all over my head. Which was the last drop for George as I suddenly was ripped from Fred and pulled into George, before I even realised what happened, his lips were on mine. I gasped for a breath which allowed George to put his tongue into my mouth. Hands grabbing my hips, pulling me closer to his body, I was already straddling him, but I put my arms around his shoulders, pressed my chest to his. He moaned softly in my mouth. I couldn't understand what was happening and why, but his passionate kisses and the taste of his lips were mindblowing, dizzying. I just wanted to kiss him more, not giving a shit about the moment when the kiss would end. But we both needed air, and we had to let each other go. I couldn't stop staring at his honey coloured eyes, my chest heaving for air; his eyes were dropping at my lips at every exhale, his grip still tight on me. I felt movement behind me, and I knew Fred was leaving. I couldn't hear the others too, and I knew they probably went outside. My heart was beating like crazy. George's taste still lingering on my lips. I was scared that our friendship was over, I was scared I was to lose him, after having him in my life for years. 

"I am sorry," he whispered, leaning in, to rest his nose on mine. He pressed a lingering kiss to my jaw, "I am sorry, love. I shouldn't have done that," he murmured, my heart was breaking at his words. Of course, it was just a sibling rivalry. George could never fell for someone like me; he was handsome and attractive; he didn't want to date the fat girl.

"It is okay," I whispered, getting off his lap, "I am sorry too," I said going back to Burrow, leaving him behind. Tears stung my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of him. Fred and Ginny were waiting at the door with smiles on their faces, which dropped the moment they saw my tears. Fred went to me and pulled me into his arms, and I couldn't hold my tears anymore and started sobbing into his chest. He hugged me closer and apparated both of us to Ginny's room, where I would be staying. Ginny was still downstairs. He sat me on the bed, sitting next to me, "What happened?" he asked, wiping my tears with his thumbs, "What happened (Y/N)? I thought it finally was happening. I thought you two would finally confess."

"He..." I hiccuped, "He said he was sorry. It was a mistake, Freddie. It was a spur of a moment. Just to one-up you," I sobbed. 

"No. No, it wasn't. I know my twin (Y/N/N), he loves you. I know he does."

"He doesn't Freddie," I whimpered, "I want to sleep," I whispered. I was drained emotionally. 

"You didn't eat yet. It is early still."

"I don't feel like eating," I said, I just wanted to sleep. Fred tried to convince me but also knew I needed to sleep on it, so he tucked me in bed and left with a kiss on my forehead. I fell asleep a couple of minutes later, at some point in my sleep, I felt Ginny laying next to me and cuddling to my back. But I didn't have the power to acknowledge the girl.

***

(George's POV)

I was frozen as (Y/N) left me alone at the backyard. I knew it was wrong to kiss her without her approval or handle her like that. But when I saw Fred all over her something primal woke in me. She deserved respect; she deserved being treated like a queen. But I just grabbed her like an animal, of course, she was angry. She deserved the world, not a child in body of a grown man. I watched her leave, as her sweet curves disappeared from my vision. I took a deep breath standing up and making my way back to the house. An angry Ginny was waiting at the steps. The moment she saw me, a murdering look fell into her face, "You are a dead man George Weasley," she said, "You are dead."

"Ginny, I can explain." 

"No. No, you can't. You are an arsehole and broke her heart. You made her cry, George; you bloody made her cry," my heart squeezed in my chest. I made her cry. I hurt her.

"I need to talk to her," I said, trying to push Ginny and go inside.

"You are to stay away from her. Let the girl tend her heart," she said, banning me from her room. I needed to see her, and I needed to make sure she was okay. But Fred exited the room the moment I was stepping upstairs. He saw me and shook his head no. 

***

The whole weekend was weird. She wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. Fred asked me to give her time, but I knew the signs, and I knew she was slipping into an episode. The whole weekend she spent with Ginny and Ginny glared at me. Mum knew something was happening, but she didn't push it, knowing our relationship. Returning to our flat was silent. She apparated with Fred, and he somehow managed to convince her to stay. We still didn't talk, the awkwardness lingering in the atmosphere. The taste of her lips and softness of her flesh still lingering in my memory. 

"She thinks you kissed her to one-up me," Fred said one morning, "she thinks you apologised because you didn't mean it."

"What?"

"You need to tell her mate. I know you are scared, but she needs to know so she won't hurt herself with her own thoughts." I nodded staring at her door, probably reading. I got up and went there, my hands shaking, I knocked and entered after her soft voice answered. I stepped inside, my heart beating in my chest like a wild animal, my anxiety taking the toll on me. Her eyes met mine, and her face dropped.

"Hey," I whispered, closing the door behind me. She sat up straighter; a cream coloured dress adorned her figure, her V-neck giving the view of the tops of her breasts, waistline circling her full figure, the curves of her tummy soft. Angelic. She was looking angelic. Her soft hair, tied in a half-bun. 

"We need to talk, ain't we?" I whispered. Afraid to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of her room. I kneeled right in front of her, afraid to touch her, but my hands were itching to rest on the soft skin of her knees. She looked at me, eyes big with expectation and worry, lips in a tight line from anxiety.

"George, I..."

"I am an idiot," I interrupted her, "for a man so loud and a babbler, I sure am an idiot when it comes to talking with you. Fred explained how you took my actions. And I can't blame you. I didn't really say anything, just did what I did and gave shitty apologies. I didn't apologise because I kissed you and didn't mean it, I apologised because I didn't ask for your permission, I did it with a moment of anger at Fred's and an instinct that ran over your opinion on the action. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve that sort of treatment. And that is why I apologised. The kiss, having you that close was the best feeling I have ever felt. I wasn't sorry kissing you; it wasn't a mistake, the way I did it yes, I should have done better. But kissing a girl like you, such a pretty, beautiful girl, it could never be a mistake," I admitted, a guarded look in her eyes, "I am in love with you. Since Merlin knows when. I am in love with you. And I could kiss you for every second I have left if you'd let me. If you allow me, I will love you for the rest of my life."

"George," she whispered, "if this is one of your pranks, I don't think I can put myself together after this."

"It is not, I promise you. I am in love with you (Y/N/N). That's why I hate when Fred hogs you, that's why I hate when Bill kisses you like he can when anyone, men women, doesn't matter, gets too close to you. That's why I always pull you back to myself. Because I hate the idea of you having someone in your life, that isn't me. I hate the idea that someone has a higher place in your heart than me. I am in love with you, always have been. I don't know when I exactly fell in love with you. I don't know when you changed from my friend to the woman of my life in my heart. But it did, and at some point, I couldn't stop thinking of you and how much I loved you. And I know I hurt you. I never meant to, but I am an idiot, and I hurt you. But I beg you, forgive me, and if you ever feel a tiny bit of something that is more than friendship for me, let me try, let me love you. I promise I will make anything, love. I will do anything and everything to make you happy," before I could continue, I felt her lips pressed into mine. I caught her in my arms as she fell from the chair on top of me. But her weight was welcomed on top of me. And I kissed her, putting a shame to our first kiss. I pulled her closer to my body, her thick legs wrapped around my waist, her plush ass resting on my thighs. Her tits were almost flattened against my chest, her plump arms around my shoulders, fingers brushing my hair, scratching my scalp. I moaned into her small mouth.

I couldn't help but grab the soft flesh of her hips. We were complete opposites, physical wise. I was tall and lanky; she was short and full of round curves. And I loved it. I loved her softness and femininity. I loved her rolls and bumps that I didn't have. I knew she hated it, she hater her body, but I loved the way her body was curving under my fingers, her flesh spilling from my fingers. I moaned at the thought of her supple flesh under mine. We parted to take a breath, but I couldn't stop touching her, kissing her. Her full chest was breathing hard, which only made me more aware of her shape. I moved my lips to her soft jaw, sensitive neck and collarbones peaking under the neckline of her dress. Her skin was smooth and silky. She wasn't wearing any perfume today, as we didn't plan to leave the flat today. The soap she used after her shower lingered lightly on her skin, but her own smell was stronger, also more intoxicating. I took a deep inhale, wanting to memorise her scent into my lungs. She tugged my hair to make me face her; her breathing was back to normal, and it was enough for me to dive back into her lips. 

We kissed each other until we couldn't any more. Her lips were much darker than their natural colour and her pupils blown. 

"I love you too," she whispered, and I couldn't stop my laugh of joy. I hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her hair. She was okay; we were okay. And I was to love her even more starting today.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
